culturefandomcom-20200222-history
Judy Geeson
| birth_place = Arundel, Sussex, England | other_names = | home_town = | residence = | citizenship = British; American | education = | alma_mater = Corona Stage Academy | occupation = Actress | years_active = 1963–present | relatives = Sally Geeson (sister) | partner = Sean Kenny (1969–1973) | spouse = (divorced) | website = }} Judith Amanda "Judy" Geeson (born 10 September 1948) is an English film, stage, and television actress. She began her career primarily working on British television series, before making her major film debut in To Sir, with Love (1967). She later would star in a range of films throughout the 1970s, from crime pictures to thriller and horror films, including The Executioner (1970), Fear in the Night (1972), Brannigan (1975), and The Eagle Has Landed (1976). In her later career, Geeson returned to television, playing the recurring character of Maggie Conway on the American series Mad About You from 1992 until 1999, as well as a recurring role on Gilmore Girls in 2002. In 2012, she appeared in Rob Zombie's The Lords of Salem. Early life Geeson was born in Arundel, Sussex. She came from a middle-class family; her father edited the National Coal Board magazine.[http://www.animus-web.demon.co.uk/maidens/geeson.htm Star Maidens]. Animus-web.demon.co.uk. Retrieved on 27 August 2011. Her sister, Sally Geeson, also an actress, is known for her roles in British television sitcoms of the 1970s. Geeson attended Corona Stage Academy, making her stage debut in 1957.Judy Geeson Biography. Movies.yahoo.com. Retrieved on 27 August 2011. Career Geeson's first major film appearance was in To Sir, with Love (1967) alongside Sidney Poitier and pop singer Lulu, and Berserk! (also 1967), co-starring Joan Crawford. She followed these films with the comedy Here We Go Round the Mulberry Bush (1968). Geeson became well known as a result of a regular role in the BBC early-evening soap opera, The Newcomers. She also had a major role in the mid-70s costume drama Poldark, as Caroline Penvenen (later Caroline Enys). Geeson's other films include Prudence and the Pill (1968), Three Into Two Won't Go (1969), 10 Rillington Place (1970), Doomwatch (1972), Brannigan (1975; starring John Wayne, with whom she enjoyed working) and The Eagle Has Landed (1976). In the TV series Danger UXB (1979), she played the female lead, Susan Mount, opposite Anthony Andrews. She also had the lead role of Fulvia in the science-fiction series Star Maidens (1976). In 1984, Geeson left London for Los Angeles, California, where she decided to stay. Among other roles, she appeared regularly in the American sitcom Mad About You as the hostile neighbour, Maggie Conway. She also played the role of Sandrine in the Star Trek: Voyager episodes "Twisted" and "The Cloud". Having appeared in a number of horror films during the 1970s and 1980s, including Fear in the Night (1972), A Candle for the Devil (1973), Dominique (1978) and Inseminoid (1981), Geeson returned to the horror genre in The Lords of Salem (2012), directed by Rob Zombie. The film marked a return to acting following a nine-year absence. She portrayed Sister Dragon in Rob Zombie's slasher film 31 which was released in 2015. Personal life In the 1970s, Geeson lived with set designer Sean Kenny, until his death in 1973. Geeson was married to actor Kristoffer Tabori from 1985 until their divorce in 1989. Filmography * Wings of Mystery (1963) as Jane * Berserk! (1967) as Angela Rivers * To Sir, With Love (1967) as Pamela Dare * Here We Go Round the Mulberry Bush (1967) as Mary Gloucester * Prudence and the Pill (1968) as Geraldine Hardcastle * Hammerhead (1968) as Sue Trenton * Three Into Two Won't Go (1969) as Ella Patterson * Two Gentlemen Sharing (1969) as Jane * The Executioner (1970) as Polly Bendel * Goodbye Gemini (1970) as Jacki * 10 Rillington Place (1970) as Beryl EvansOne of Geeson's favourite films. She owns a first edition of the journalistic investigation by Ludovic Kennedy, on which the film is based; see 10 Days In LA: Interview With Judy Geeson (2005), Tvo.org. * One of Those Things (1971) as Susanne Strauss * Doomwatch (1972) as Victoria Brown * Fear in the Night (1972) as Peggy Heller * A Candle for the Devil (1973) as Laura Barkley * Percy's Progress (1974) as Dr Fairweather * Brannigan (1975) as Detective Sergeant Jennifer Thatcher * Diagnosis: Murder (1975) as Helen * Adventures of a Taxi Driver (1976) as Nikki * Short Ends (1976) as Claudine * Carry On England (1976) as Sergeant Tilly Willing * The Eagle Has Landed (1976) as Pamela Verecker * Dominique (1978) as Marjorie Craven * Towards the Morning (1980) * Inseminoid (1981) as Sandy * The Plague Dogs (1982; voice only) as Pekingese * The Price of Life (1987) as Anthea * Young Goodman Brown (1993) as Bridget Bishop * The Duke (1999) as Lady Fautblossom * Everything Put Together (2000) as Angie's Mother * Spanish Fly (2003) as Miss England * The Lords of Salem (2012) as Lacy Doyle * Grandma (2015) as Francesca * 31 (2016) as Sister Dragon Television * Malatesta (1964) as Vanella * The Newcomers (1965) as Maria Cooper * Danger Man (1965) * Man in a Suitcase (1966) as Sue Mandel * Who Killed the Mysterious Mr. Foster? (1971 TV film) as Jody Kenyon * Lady Windermere's Fan (Play of the Month, BBC video-taped drama 1972) as Lady Windermere * A Room with a View (Play of the Month, BBC taped drama, 1973) as Lucy Honeychurch * The Skin Game (Play of the Month, BBC taped drama, 1974) as Chloe * Space: 1999 (1975) as Regina Kesslann * Poldark (1975–77) as Caroline Enys (née Penvenen) * Night is the Time for Killing (Thriller, TV episode 1975) as Helen Marlow * Star Maidens (1976) as Fulvia * Return of the Saint (1978) * Danger UXB (1979) as Susan Mount * Breakaway (1980) as Becky Royce (Series Two) * Murder, She Wrote (1985, 1986) * The A-Team (1986) * Hotel (1986) * MacGyver (1988, 1989) * The Secret Life of Kathy McCormick (1988 TV film) as Babs * Mad About You (1992–99) * Star Trek: Voyager (1995) * To Sir, with Love II (1996 TV film) as Pamela Dare * Houdini (1998 TV film) as Lady Doyle * NewsRadio (1998) * Alien Fury: Countdown to Invasion (2000; voice only) as Alien * Touched by an Angel (2000) * Charmed (2000) * Gilmore Girls (2001, 2002) References External links * *Judy Geeson at HorrorStars Category:1948 births Category:20th-century English actresses Category:21st-century English actresses Category:Actresses from Sussex Category:British expatriate actresses in the United States Category:English film actresses Category:English stage actresses Category:English television actresses Category:English voice actresses Category:English women in business Category:Living people Category:People from Arundel